muhtesemyuzyilfandomcom-20200223-history
Mustafa Pasha
Mustafa Pasha was the governor of Antakya and a bridegroom to the Ottoman dynasty. He was married twice to Fatma Sultan, a sister of Suleiman the Magnificent. Biography After finding out the true reason behind Fatma's divorce, Hurrem Sultan gets in touch with Mustafa Pasha. In a secret meeting, Mustafa tells her everything that's to know about his former wife's intentions. He arrives later to the Topkapı Palace, to have dinner with the Sultan and his family, with the former supporting the alleged wish of his sister getting back together with the man who was once her husband. At the sight of Mustafa Pasha, Fatma's victorious smile disappears completely. They talk soon after in the hallway, and the Sultana is visibly displeased of him scheming with Hurrem Sultan.The Magnificent Century. Season 4, episode 5 (Episode 108) The Pasha has another argument with his former wife when he visits the Topkapı Palace again, with the pretext of wanting to know about any news regarding their wedding preparations, which, thanks to Fatma Sultan, were postponed until Spring.The Magnificent Century. Season 4, episode 6 (Episode 109) After showing his gratitude to the Sultan for making the wedding possible, Mustafa Pasha goes to the Marble Palace to spend the night with his newly-wed bride. There, Fatma Sultan doesn't give into his advances and urges him to eat sweets instead. The Pasha's heart gives out as a result, and the Sultana becomes a widow.The Magnificent Century. Season 4, episode 7 (Episode 110) Character By the time he's seen in the series, Mustafa Pasha is an eldery man. He is shown to be an opportunist. He sides with Hurrem Sultan, and lets her know that Fatma Sultan is plotting to make Shehzade Mustafa the new Padishah. He paints himself the victim and puts the blame entirely on his former wife, not mentioning his affairs. In Fatma's opinion, he lacks morals and takes delight in her current situation. He also breaks his word when it's convenient, as evidenced in a conversation he had with his former partner. Despite what they agreed on, Mustafa Pasha comes again in his former wife's life with the pretense of wanting reconciliation, while in reality he is motivated by the ideas of retribution and restoring his influence lost in divorce. Relationships Mustafa Pasha had a strained relationship with his spouse with whom he married twice. The first marriage ended with Fatma cheating on him with a younger man, and the second time with the Pasha's death. If what Fatma Sultan tells Rustem Pasha is true, the spouses loved each other in the beginning.The Magnificent Century. Season 4, episode 3 (Episode 106) However, the relationship's dynamic changed completely. She doesn't speak kindly about him, and, considering she can't even stand his presense, it's likely that her disdain is caused by multiple factors. In history Mustafa Pasha was the first husband of Fatma Sultan. Unlike his fictional counterpart, the Pasha prefered the company of men. The divorce took place during Selim I's reign, and the couple never remarried. As in the series, they had no children together. References Category:CharactersCategory:Men pl:Mustafa Pasza